


Always Here

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: In a few moments, Dante was sweeping over the table with a large plate in his hands. “Ta-dah!” he chimed as he placed it on the table. Nero blinked at the platter before him, torn between wanting to laugh and groan in embarrassment.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for [KT](https://twitter.com/MustdieKt)! Check out their lovely art! :D Hope you enjoy~

“Hey, kid!” Dante called from the kitchen. Nero didn’t register his voice at all, focused on reading and sorting through some new books he had acquired in the past week. They surrounded him in piles in the front lobby of the shop. He could smell the distinct aroma of pizza, again. Dante was lucky he had gotten used to it. Still, Nero was not interested at the moment.

“Kid!”

Nero ran the claws of his Devil Bringer through his hair as he opened a large tome and skimmed over a few pages. It was an anthology of demons throughout history. Some of the books could be handy in the future. Lately, he had been playing around with the idea of branching out from the Devil May Cry shop.

“Kiiiiid!”

Nero clenched his jaw, neck muscles tightening slightly in annoyance as he reread the same sentence twice.

“Nerooooo!”

Slamming the book shut, Nero let out a sharp exhale. 

“What?” he snapped.

“Come here!”

“The hell do you want?”

“Just get over here!”

“I swear to God,” Nero muttered under his breath as he got up and dusted off his pants. He stepped over a pile of books and entered the kitchen in the back. “What do you want?”

“I made something!” Dante said excitedly. He was standing by the oven, grinning wide and stars in his eyes.

“You mean you reheated some pizza?” Nero guessed with a deadpan look. “Good job.”

“I did more than that! Sit down, and I’ll show you!”

With a sigh, Nero let Dante usher him to one of the creaky chairs at the small fold-up dining table, facing away from the oven. Nero crossed his arms and waited patiently as he listened to the oven squeak open and Dante grabbing whatever was inside. It was rare to see him so purely excited over something, so Nero figured he’d indulge him for now.

In a few moments, Dante was sweeping over the table with a large plate in his hands. “Ta-dah!” he chimed as he placed it on the table. Nero blinked at the platter before him, torn between wanting to laugh and groan in embarrassment. It was a pizza alright. Unlike the usual frozen pizza or delivered pizza, this one was heart shaped- just barely discernible- loaded with various toppings including red peppers curled into small hearts.

“What do you think?” Dante asked eagerly.

Nero hid his mouth in his hand, unable to stop the twitching smile. “Did you make this?” he asked in a muffled tone. The crust was uneven and lumpy in some sections and there was a bit too much cheese.

“Yep! Turned out pretty good!” Dante said, full of pride.

Nero failed to hold back a snort and broke into laughter. He struggled to speak as he saw Dante pouting. “Pft-Ahaha! I just- I didn’t expect something like this.”

Dante crossed his arms and gave him sad puppy eyes. “Yeah, well, I put in a lot of time and effort. If you don’t want it, I’ll eat it myself.”

Nero brushed tears from his eyes and shook his head. “No, I never said I don’t want it. I just…” He trailed off into another soft laugh and brushed his nose, cheeks flushing pink. “Thanks, I guess.”

Dante perked up again, dipping down to quickly kiss Nero’s forehead. Like a switch, Nero scowled and swiped at him out of embarrassment. But Dante simply ducked out of the way with a chuckle, and he grabbed a pizza cutter from a jar of utensils nearby to divide the pizza into slices.

“When did you even make this?” Nero asked as he pulled off a piece. The cheese steamed and stretched tantalizingly. Dante took a seat across from him and shrugged.

“Today when you were out, and while you were organizing your stuff.”

“And you just happened to want to make pizza from scratch?” Nero asked before tentatively taking a bite. He chewed slowly, tasting it.

“Well, I was thinking about it for a while. How is it?” Dante had his chin in one hand, leaning on the table as he watched.

Nero raised his eyebrows in surprise. The taste was better than he expected, cheese and sauce decently balanced. The onions and peppers were crisp, sausage and pepperoni flavorful, all quality ingredients. His only complaint would be the crust being baked slightly uneven, but that was likely due to Dante’s crappy oven. “Not bad,” he concluded.

“Hehe, I can cook if I try!”

 _“If_ you try. Keyword there.”

Dante ignored him in favor of grabbing and shoveling a piece into his mouth. He moaned dramatically. “Mmm, I should do this more often.”

Nero hummed in agreement as he finished his slice. “What made you want to make this anyway?”

“To give you a piece of my heart,” Dante said with an exaggerated flourish.

“Dante…”

The red devil hunter shrugged again. “Just wanted to do something nice.”

Instead of grabbing another slice, Nero rubbed the flour between his fingers, thinking. It had become painfully obvious to him now whenever Dante was trying to hide something. And he could guess what it was. “If you want me to stay, I’ll stay,” he said quietly. But Dante only smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Nero responded this time, eyes closed, head tilted to kiss back.

When they parted, Dante brushed their noses together, murmuring gently, “I know you’re always here.”

Nero blushed, eyes half-closed. These moments always took his breath away, feeling their closeness in this way. His plans for a Devil May Cry branch were still in the making. It could wait. He pressed their lips together again with more fervor, hands sliding up to tangle in Dante’s hair.

Dante chuckled against his lips. “Hey, there’s still-”

“I’ll eat more later,” Nero said hastily and kept kissing him. He licked at Dante’s lips, seeking entrance.

“Hm, someone’s needy.”

“Gonna do something about it?” Nero bit his lip and felt shivers of excitement run up his spine as he saw a mischievous gleam in Dante’s eyes.

“I think I will,” Dante said with a wolfish grin. 

While he claimed Nero’s lips in a heated kiss, he picked him up and set him on the counter. Nero moaned as he was pressed down onto his back, and he ignored the cold surface, pulling Dante closer. He buried his fingers in his hair, legs wrapping around his waist. He could feel a smirk against his lips, and he nipped him sharply.

“What are you grinning about?” Nero asked with narrowed eyes. The glare fell flat as he breathed heavily, blushing across his cheeks.

“Just some nice memories,” Dante said in a smug tone as he rolled into Nero’s hips. 

Nero gasped and bit his lip at the pressure against his half hard member. He was quickly overwhelmed by Dante biting and kissing his neck, hands slipping under his shirt to brush over his nipples in teasing circles. Stifling a whine, Nero bucked his hips for the friction that sent sparks under his heated skin. His hands scrabbled down Dante’s back, Devil Bringer tearing the fabric. He wedged his hand between their tightly pressed bodies, tugging at Dante’s belt. Dante raised his head to tease Nero again.

“So impatient.”

“You’re just slow, old man,” Nero snapped back. 

He shivered as Dante simply licked his lips and kissed him again. A small sound of surprise escaped him as he was lifted up off the counter. He would have berated Dante, but decided he preferred to continue the kiss, tongues tangling, exploring. Dante brought them out the kitchen, all the way upstairs, and to their room. Even as he felt the sheets, Nero clung to Dante, tasting the hint of blood his fangs had drawn. Both their hands hastily tugged their clothes out of the way. Nero moaned against Dante’s tongue as he felt a hand palming over his erection. They separated just long enough to throw off their shirts and kick off their pants.

Then Dante was caging Nero in again, making him shiver with anticipation, goosebumps breaking along his arms. Nero’s breath was stolen again and again, wrapped in kisses, escaping in moans as Dante ran his hands down his body. He felt that ravenous mouth travel down his neck, sucking bites and latching onto his nipples. Nero couldn’t help squirming, bucking his hips to grind their members together. His claws raked down Dante’s back, drawing out a low groan of delight from him.

Finally, Dante pulled away from Nero, lips making a wet smacking sound. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers before bringing them to Nero’s entrance, rubbing slowly.

“Dante,” Nero gasped through heavy breaths.

“Yeah?” Dante replied with a smirk.

“Fuck- Hurry up!” Nero dug his claws into Dante’s arms, glaring at him through sweaty bangs.

“Gotta ask nicely, kid.”

“I swear to fucking god, Dante, if you don’t-” Nero clamped his teeth shut on a whine as Dante pulled his fingers away. 

“Hm?”

With a low growl, Nero spread his thighs wider. “Fuck me, please.” He wanted to punch the smug grin off Dante’s face, but kept still as he was finally breached, fingers sliding in and steadily working him open. 

“Let’s see,” Dante murmured. 

Nero panted heavily as those fingers scissored and curled deep inside. A sudden burst of pleasure made him arch his back with a sharp cry.

“Jackpot,” Dante snickered.

“Fuck you- Ah!” Nero stammered out curses and leaned up to bite and kiss Dante’s neck, hips twitching with every thrust.

Once he was ready, Dante smeared lube over his cock and lined it up with Nero’s entrance. He pushed in slowly and they both moaned with relief. Nero bucked his hips impatiently, making Dante growl and start thrusting. The slide of Dante’s thick cock past his inner walls had him throwing his head back, eyelashes fluttering. He kissed, bit, and clawed, goading him to fuck him harder and faster. Hints of Dante’s claws pinched his skin at the hips, pulling him into every thrust. Nero moaned wantonly, toes curling as his prostate was struck over and over.

“Fuck- Ah! Dante, more,” Nero babbled, jerking as he felt the sharp pain of fangs sinking into the side of his neck. He felt a growl there against his skin like a brand, dark and possessive. The core of his own demonic instincts stirred with delight at the gesture. Pleasure coursed through his veins with every roll of Dante’s hips, driving into him deep and hard. He couldn’t bring himself to ask Dante to pick up the pace, drowning in the overwhelming bliss. Dante kissed him again, and he could taste the blood. Nero tilted his head, craving more, heart pounding, hot pleasure consuming him.

When they broke the kiss for air, Nero blinked blearily up at Dante, moaning on another thrust directly into his sweet spot. He gasped while staring up at ice-blue eyes so focused on him, pupils blown open like a galaxy. Nero felt a warm twist in his chest, a burning fire almost painful and so wonderful. He brought shaky hands to the sides of Dante’s face.

“D-Dante,” he breathed, barely audible. He let out a whine as Dante’s pace stuttered. Their lips met again in a frenzy despite laboured breaths, like they were each other’s only source of air.

“Nero,” Dante murmured into the kiss, thrusting deeper, more sharply. Nero keened as climax rolled over him suddenly. His back arched off the bed, head thrown back, eyes shut, legs squeezing with bruising force, inner walls spasming as he came. Dante moaned and bit his neck again, body going taut with one last thrust.

Nero moaned at the warmth spilling inside, clenching in response. He panted heavily, savoring the bliss buzzing in his head. A soft purr escaped his throat at the feeling of Dante’s arms wrapping around him and a warm tongue licking up the bite wound. He turned his head as Dante rolled them onto their sides.

“Alright, there?” Dante asked with a cheeky grin.

“Mm... Feel good,” Nero mumbled. He sighed at the feeling of a hand carding through his hair. Once the haze cleared, he blinked up at Dante, noticing an unusually pensive expression. “Something up?” Dante gave him a smirk, but only half way there like he was about to make a smug remark and stopped.

“I love you.”

Nero’s eyes went wide, heat blooming all the way from his chest to his ears. He would have teased him, but there was a flicker of uncertainty in those eyes. Instead, Nero leaned over to kiss him tenderly. “Love you, too,” he muttered, heart skipping at Dante’s smile. “You know, no matter what I end up doing, I’ll never really leave.”

“I know,” Dante said with a little hum. He took Nero’s Devil Bringer in hand and kissed it. With a smile, Nero snuggled closer. He wasn’t going to think about the future, or anything else. This was all that mattered for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
